The present invention relates to a small-sized push-button switch for use in a radio receiver, a cassette tape recorder, a video tape recorder, a television receiver, etc.
When, in such push-button switch, a push button is depressed and displaced to depress and deform a movable contact portion oppositely to the direction of curvature thereof, both the end parts of a movable contact plate extending in a perimetric direction thereof are bent oppositely to the direction of curvature of the end parts and give rise to a click feeling in a position where the movable contact portion comes into contact with a stationary contact plate. Since the click feeling serves to clarify the ON-OFF operation of the switch, it is desired to be clear. In order to attain a reliable switching operation, the operating force of the movable contact portion needs to be great to a certain degree, and this movable contact portion must not move laterally when depressed.